warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Drogas y sustancias del Imperio
thumb|224px|Flejos Desde el amanecer de la historia la humanidad ha usado narcóticos para alterar su estado psicológico o físico. Esto mismo se aplica en el M41. Descripción Existen una gran cantidad de substancias en el Imperio, adictivas y en muchos casos ilegales, usadas por sus efectos secundarios placenteros, así como para mejorar las capacidades físicas y mentales del cuerpo para la batalla, como sería el caso de las drogas de combate (usadas generalmente tanto en el campo de batalla como en las arenas de gladiadores). Existe un gran número de formas de consumo de los diferentes tipos de narcóticos. La mayoría de ellas son consumidas bien al ser inyectadas en el torrente sanguíneo o bien por vía aérea fumadas o inhaladas. Existen algunas de estas substancias que comparten ambos métodos, o se consumen de forma diferente. Generalmente los narcóticos adoptan muchas formas: cristales, fragmentos pétreos, pedazos o fibras vegetales, substancias gaseosos o líquidas, etcétera. Las versiones inyectadas se mantienen en viales inyectores o en otras formas similares de contención (como ejemplo, en parches cutáneos). Los narcóticos que se fuman suelen almacenarse y consumirse en la forma de cilindros de papel, de manera no muy diferente a los cigarrillos normales y corrientes, y son ingeridas utilizando un sistema de ignición, como un mechero, y alguna clase de filtro. La substancia más consumida en el M41 es la hoja de lho, muy fácil de obtener y cultivar, y que se consume en forma de cigarrillos o varillas que se encienden permitiendo inhalar la substancia a través del filtro incorporado. Al ser tan fácil de conseguir es un producto muy popular entre los ciudadanos y fuerzas militares, tanto en la Guardia Imperial como en las Fuerzas de Defensa Planetaria, del Imperio. Tras el lho, la segunda substancia más consumida se llama obscura. Es un secreto a voces que en toda colmena tiene al menos un tugurio de obscura dentro de su masiva estructura. Listado de narcóticos Aquí se recogen la mayoría de las sustancias tales como drogas, antídotos y demás que aparecen en el trasfondo de 40k. Indicaremos, asimismo, las alternativas "legales", como serían los derivados de alcohol o la cafeína. *'Varillas de lho': Se trata de tubos de papel enrollado, no muy diferentes a un cigarrillo del M2, relleno de una sustancia aromática de origen vegetal. Después de encender la varilla el humo resultante es aspirado a través suyo, lo que provoca una leve sensación narcótica. Las varillas de lho son adictivas, siendo un objeto común entre los miembros de la Guardia Imperial y los trabajadores de bajo nivel. *'Antitoxinas': La antitoxina puede negar la mayoría de efectos peligrosos de otras drogas o toxinas. Una dosis elimina inmediatamente todo efecto, tanto positivo como negativo, de cualquier sustancia química que el sujeto haya inhalado, ingerido o se le haya inyectado, a menos que se especifique que la antitoxina no surte efecto contra él. Sin embargo, su uso es extremadamente desagradable, y con efectos secundarios habituales tan extremos (siendo los más suaves los vómitos y las diarreas masivas) que muchos preferirán soportar sus actuales aflicciones. *'Flejos': La existencia de esta substancia fue registrada por primera vez por el Inquisidor Gideon Ravenor. Se trata de pedazos de cristal psicoactivos recuperados de cierta área prohibida y fuertemente patrullada del Imperio. Los flejos son pedazos de vidrio de ventana, generalmente presentadas envueltas en seda roja, destrozados procedentes de las colmenas devastadas de Spica Maximus, en el Espacio Afortunado, situado cerca del Sector Scarus del Segmentum Obscurus. Dichos pedazos de cristal se habían visto expuestos a las furiosas energías de una Tormenta Disforme durante varios siglos. Tras su descubrimiento por parte de contrabandistas imperiales tras la emergencia de Spica Maximus al Espacio Real en los alrededores del 300.M41 o 400.M41 (Las fuentes no se ponen de acuerdo), su uso se extendió como la pólvora por los Subsectores Helicano, Ángelus y Ophidiano. El nombre "flejos" no es sino un juego de palabras relacionado con la palabra "reflejo" (Un término acuñado por los parias y los pobres de Petrópolis una de las grandes ciuadades colmena del Mundo Colmena de Eustis Majoris, en el Subsector Angelus), en referencia al hecho de que cuando uno mira dentro del pedazo de cristal ve un "reflejo" de la Disformidad. Aunque a veces pueda resultar una experiencia positiva, la mayoría de las veces no lo es. Se ha registrado que los flejos son capaces de hacer perder la cordura a un humano, y se sabe que causan un sentimiento de euforia después de contemplar su superficie. Sin lugar a inguna duda se trata de objetos mancillados por el Caos. Uno de sus consumidores más notorios es Carl Thonius, el Interrogador de Gideon Ravenor. *'Piedras de la felicidad:' Se trata de pequeñas piedras lisas redondeadas de colores pálidos, generalmente amarillento. Su principal característica es su leve psicoreactividad. Suelen emplearse sosteniendolas en la palma de la mano, o poniendolas bajo la lengua. Esta documentado que producen un sentimiento de completitud y bienestar, y una cálida y sublime sensación de felicidad que puede prolongarse hasta varias semanas después de su consumo. Esto ha hecho que sean extremadamente populares en los garitos de baile y en los clubs. Sin embargo, el hecho de que provoquen una alteración sensorial y mental tan profunda ha provocado que el Imperio la haya catalogado como una sustancia ilegal y altamente peligrosa. *Grinweed - Little is known about Grinweed except that it makes the user lose all sense of reality. The name "grinweed" originates from the fact that it is known to make the user "grin" upon ingestion. It takes the form of a plant, of unknown origin, that is reputably either made into a tea, or smoked much like lho-leaf. *Sniff-Musk - Another little understood psycho-active drug. It is inhaled through the nose as a inhalant gas. It is usually concentrated and may be able to be utilized in an injection style ingestion. There are various purities ranging from cheap, dangerous concentrations to expensive, "pure" doses. The effect is has is relatively unknown, except that it alters the users mind-state and is deemed illegal by the Imperium. It is generally understood that sniff-musk is frequented among wealthy aristocrats, much like obscura. *Penshel Seeds - A very mild stimulant that have fallen into near-disuse. They are an old favorite in the artists' quarter of Dorsay. The seeds are dried, rolled, and smoked in pipes. *Spook - an addictive and highly illegal psychic drug manufactured in Necromunda. The drug is created from decayed synthdiet found beneath the hive cities.[3] *Admylladox *Black Lethe *Crystal Ersatz *De-Tox *Dreamjuice *Dreamstimm *Fervor *Idea *Kalma *Kyxa *Opiatix *Qash *Redux *Somna *Tox-Jack *Torpor *Tyche's Kiss Drogas recreativas * Obscura: Una de las drogas más utilizadas y adictivas del Imperio, a pesar de hallarse prohibida. La obscura es popular en muchas unidades de combate donde los contendientes están ansiosos por un descanso de la batalla, así como entre civiles que buscan alivio de las servidumbres de una vida dura y alienante. * Semillas de Penshel: Estimulante muy suave. Es una antigua droga que se puso de moda entre artistas y gente de la farándula. De origen vegetal, sus semillas se secaban, se enrollaban y se fumaban en pipa. * Hierba de la risa - Se fuma y produce efectos relajantes, parecidos a la marihuana. * Flejos - * Letargo - Cóctel químico de sedantes e inhibidores neurales. * Hongo de Desoleum - Un alucinógeno hecho con raras setas narcóticas que crecen en antiguos acuíferos en las profundidades de la colmena Desoleum Primus, esta droga tiene un efecto desorientador y embriagador que hace trastabillar a sus consumidores a pesar de conservar todos sus sentidos. Los pandilleros depravados gozan especialmente poniéndose y provocando luego largos tiroteos, girando como borrachos y viendo los estragos de sus caprichosos disparos. * Estimulantes - Son productos químicos en general inyectables o inhalables. Una dosis despertará a cualquier individuo inconsciente a causa de anestésicos o de gases neutralizadores. Disiparán también la confusión, mareos, etc. En cuanto el individuo es despertado, puede ser adormecido de nuevo. * Recafeinado - Estos populares brebajes proporcionan un leve efecto estimulante además de tener un sabor agradable. Los recafeinados calientes invaden el sector, desde los guardias imperiales que luchan en los frentes contra la amenaza xenos, hasta los acólitos que se esfuerzan por mantenerse alerta en una noche de vigilia cerca del escondite de un culto sospechoso. * Luscinda -''' Efectos desconocidos. Sólo sabemos su nombre. * 'Chalma -' Droga que provoca que el consumidor pierda la noción de la seguridad personal. Muy usada por Regimientos Penales o bárbaros de la Guardia, como los Perros Químicos de Savlar. * 'Juvenat -' Drogas que prolongan la juventud y la vitalidad, son extremadamente caras, normalmente reservadas a la nobleza imperial. * 'Inmunidad -' La Inmunidad comprende un espectro ancho de inmunización que ofrece una protección cierta contra los ataques de virus tanto como contra otras enfermedades. Se trata de hecho de un tratamiento de inmunización que protege el cuerpo contra los ataques químicos, toda una gama de toxinas y nivel peligroso de radiación. * 'Poliformina -' La Poliformina es una droga química que altera las formas y destruye la estructura muscular natural para algunos minutos, permitiendo remodelarlos en formas nuevas. Esto puede ser utilizado solamente por individuos especialmente preparados por la cirugía para perder su estructura muscular y poder modificarla. Sólo los Asesinos imperiales Callidus pueden utilizarla. * 'Piel Sintética -' La piel sintética es una segunda piel aplicable en pulverizador. Es hermética al aire y al agua y protege contra todos los gases. Es utilizada para aislar la piel natural, para cubrir los ojos, las orejas, etc. y da una protección contra el vacío y las armas de gas o radiación. La piel sintética abastece el cuerpo de oxígeno para 12 horas, después de las cuales el usuario se asfixia y muere si no recibe oxígeno. Si el portador debe sobrevivir más de 12 horas, debe ser equipado con un aparato para respirar como un intercambiador oxígeno-dióxido de carbono insertado en la piel sintética. Este sistema permite así guardar oxígeno en la piel sintética otras 12 horas. Los pequeños comunicadores insertados en la base de las orejas y en la garganta que permiten hablar y oír. Es necesario un disolvente especial para retirarla o el usuario se sofocará. La piel sintética contiene también estimulantes químicos que decuplican los sentidos del portador y revigorizan estas funciones físicas. La piel sintética también protege contra todos los deslumbramientos. Puede ser coloreada o transparente aunque sea habitualmente negra. * '''Spook - Una droga ilegal que permite ver el futuro. * Espectro - Una droga extremadamente prohibida, la Espectro proporciona y aumenta los efectos más peligrosos: capacidades psíquicas. Incluso la más leve de las conexiones con la disformidad y los Poderes Ruinosos que habitan en el interior pueden permitir incursiones demoníacas o cosas peores, pero en los momentos desesperados, incluso estos terribles efectos se dejan de lado. La Espectro es adictiva y según el entorno el mero hecho de llevarla puede incurrir en un intenso e incluso letal castigo por parte de las autoridades locales. Drogas de combate * Frenzonia -''' Frenzonia es el término general que agrupa las numerosas drogas y los narcóticos utilizadas por los ejércitos para poner en marcha ciertos efectos psicológicos en el receptor. Habitualmente, son inoculadas por inyectores fijados sobre la muñeca, en el cuello o hasta en el corazón del sujeto. Así, un individuo puede controlar su propio estado mental utilizando estas drogas. El narcótico Frenzonia frecuentemente es utilizado en las Legiones Penales, unidades de la Guardia Imperial compuestas por criminales, asesinos y otras personas con antecedentes penales. En este caso, el inyector es fijado de modo permanente sobre el sujeto y controlado a distancia por los Tecnosacerdotes del Adeptus Mechanicus asignados. Una sola dosis de uno de los diferentes tipos de esta droga puede ser utilizada para poner en marcha el efecto psicológico-inmunológico deseado, sea el frenesí, la confusión, el miedo o el odio. * 'Kalma -' Narcótico relativamente "tolerado". Hace al que lo inhala inmune al miedo a la muerte y al dolor. Utilizado en algunos Regimientos de la Guardia Imperial. Es un gas que se inhala. * 'Psicofármacos de combate -' Cóctel de sustancias químicas elevadamente tóxicas que aumentan enormemente las capacidades de combate del que las consume (inmunidad al dolor, resistencia física superior, más fuerza, más agilidad, mayor velocidad de reacción, etc.). Son altamente adictivos. Se inyectan en vena. * 'Furia -' Sustancia inicialmente pensada para aumentar la ferocidad y resistencia al dolor, principalmente desarrollada para la Guardia Imperial. Se prohibió al constatar que produce irritabilidad/violencia desmedida y aumentan las posibilidades de corrupción caótica. Se inyecta por vena y esta droga se encuentra bastante fácilmente en el mercado negro. Alcohol * 'Segunda Mejor -' La Segunda Mejor es una bebida fabricada con toda clase de cosas: ratas demasiado enfermas, hongos, etc. es una bebida realmente mala, hasta tal punto que se dice que uno no puede hacer ningún plan para después de beber un trago de la Segunda Mejor. Es el segundo mejor porque el mejor es el licor '''Serpiente Salvaje, que incluye un áspid dentro de la botella para mostrar su autenticidad. * 'Sacra -' Bebida alcohólica originaria del extinto planeta de Tanith. Originariamente era elaborada con restos de combustibles y bayas y hojas de Nal, pero con la desaparición del planeta tuvo que ser adaptada a lo que los pocos originarios de Tanith que supiesen hacerla encontraran. El más famoso destilador de Sacra fue el soldado del Primero y Único de Tanith Bragg. * 'Amasec -' Licor de grano muy popular también entre las clases medias y los bajos fondos, aunque también muy consumida por Guardias Imperiales o nobles. Fuentes Extraído y adaptado de labibliotecanegra.net. *''Ravenor'', por Dan Abnett. *''Ravenor Fugitivo'', por Dan Abnett. *''Telón de fondo por una corona'', relato de Dan Abnett. Drogas y sustancias del Imperio Categoría:Artículos para traducir